Guns and Memories
by DrowningBaby
Summary: The team are a feared but respected gang in the rough town of Fairhurt. Kai is one of the most feared gang leaders, but when his forgotten past starts to appear his mask begins to slip. No OC's, AU. Rated T for future violence
1. Chapter 1

**Guns and Memories**

**Chapter One**

Summary: The team are a feared but respected gang in the rough town of Fairhurt. Kai is one of the most feared gang leaders, but when his forgotten past starts to appear his mask begins to slip. No OC's, AU.

The main character is Kai though Tala and Ray will be appearing quite a bit. This is my first Fan fiction I have ever written so constructive criticism is very welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Basic Info:

Character ages:

Kai – 19

Ray – 18

Tyson/Max/Kenny- 17

Tala/Bryan/Spencer- 19

Ian- 17

Rated T for future violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters

* * *

As their captain finished off his fifth beer Ray looked over to Tyson with a worrying look. Their captain was never a heavy drinker, maybe he'd have a couple when he was angry or celebrating, but not once did he drink like this. The only thing Ray could connect it with was his captains sleepless nights, they all knew that he woke up early, but never did he wake up before four in the morning and start working out for no reason.

"Maybe if we head back now he'll come with us?" Ray whispered to Tyson who was trying to chat up the waitress, and failing.

"Ray, if we head back now he'll stay even longer so he can be away from us. Plus, there is no way I'm leaving yet, the nights still young and I think I'm 'bout to get lucky," Tyson smirked, nudging his friends arm and winking at the clearly annoyed waitress.

"The last few times you thought you were 'bout to get lucky, your car got stolen, you had your beer poured over your head and the hooker turned out to be a man," Ray replied blandly, sneaking another glance over to Kai who had just started his sixth beer.

"Hey! It was dark and he had boobs. In my drunken state that night he looked like a woman!"

"He had boobs 'cause he was from the pantomime you id..." Ray trailed of staring hard at the spiky red head sitting down next to Kai "who's that?"

"How the hell am I 'sposed, haven't seen her before in my life," he replied, his words slurred as he began to grin "heh they're leaving, looks like the old sourpuss is getting lucky tonight!"

"Tyson you idiot, that's a guy! Right, like it or not I'm taking you back. You are way to drunk for your own good, I am not having a repeat of last week," groaned Ray, handing the bartender the bill before yanking Tyson out of the club.

As the doors shut behind them Ray shivered at the bitterly cold wind, looking around he noticed there was no sign of Kai or the red head. Sighing he unlocked his jeep and pushed Tyson into the passenger seat before getting in himself. Switching the radio on Ray drove out of the car park, ignoring Tyson's constant complaints of how hungry he is and that the car is un-comfy.

* * *

"So, now we're outside, what do you want?" Kai asked, clearly aggravated at being pulled away from his beers.

"For a drunk your very serious," the red head stated "and here I thought I was gonna get to see the legend himself all loose and idiotic."

"I'm not drunk," was Kai's monotone reply.

"You just had six bears,"

"I don't get drunk easily. Who are you anyway?"

"Names Tala, my gang and I just moved here,"

"Well Tala, it was such a pleasure to meet you. We so need to do this again sometime, goodbye," Kai said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned around and jumped onto his sleek black motor bike.

"Didn't you want to know what I wanted?" Tala mocked.

"Honestly, at the moment I couldn't care less," Kai smirked before he pulled on his black helmet.

"Oh. But you do, Kai," Tala all but whispered, his voice going soft and slightly sad as he watched Kai ride away "you do."

Pulling up outside the warehouse Kai un-mounted the bike and pushed it inside next to his car. Shaking his head he pushed the door open and walked into his gangs' makeshift house. Glancing around Kai noted where everyone one was, Tyson passed out on the sofa, Ray making a sandwich, Max watching television and Kenny typing away on his laptop. Nodding to himself he walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, ignoring Ray's disapproving look. Opening its seal he quickly drained the can of its contents before throwing it in the bin and striding up the metal stairs to his 'bedroom'.

Slamming the door behind him Kai collapsed onto the bed, about ready to pull his hair out. That guys' presence just made him unnerved, and those blue eyes seemed eerily familiar. Groaning he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the metal ceiling. Below him he could hear Ray talking to Kenny about how worried he was. One of the bad things about living in a warehouse is that you could hear everything. Pulling his top of over his head he chucked it onto the floor, soon followed by a pair of trainers and socks. Shutting his aching eyes Kai drifted off to sleep.

Darkness.

"Kai!"

Flash of red hair.

"Kai!"

Shocked ice blue eyes.

"Kai!"

Fire.

"Kai!"

Smoke.

"Kai!"

So much smoke.

"Kai!"

Glint of metal.

"Kai!"

A gun firing.

"Kai!"

Blood.

"Kai!"

Death.

"Kai!"

Burning.

"Kai!"

Smoke

"Kai!"

Fire.

"Kai!"

So much fire.

"Kai!"

Ice blue eyes.

"Kai!"

Red hair.

"Kai!"

Darkness.

Chocking, Kai shot up, his body trembling and forehead covered in beads of sweat. Taking deep breaths he swung his legs round and gasped as his bare feet touched the cold metal floor. Swearing under his breath he staggered over to the mirror, resting his head against it and sighed at the coolness of the glass. He hated this, for days now he kept having these nightmares, and not once has he been able to remember what they were actually about. But this time was different; he felt so close to remembering what it was. Like he could almost touch it, but it was just out of reach.

Groaning, he pushed himself away from the mirror and looked over to the clock, 03:25. Quietly opening the door and he walked soundlessly down the stairs and into the training room. Hanging in the very middle of the room was Kais' favourite exercise. The punching bag. Grinning, he cracked his knuckles and got ready for another hour long session of training.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guns and Memories**

**Chapter Two**

Summary: The team are a feared but respected gang in the rough town of Fairhurt. Kai is one of the most feared gang leaders, but when his forgotten past starts to appear his mask begins to slip. No OC's, AU.

I am sorry that this is rather short, but I have been swamped with physics revision. I will try to get the next chapter up by next week and hopefully it will be longer. Also, I want to thank FlamingIce94, GabZ and Emily for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters

* * *

Kai loves mornings. A simple fact, which many just simply do not know. To most, Kai seems like a night person. The kind of thug that hangs around in clubs picking up chicks or is out on the streets looking for a fight. But Kai loves mornings, and just doesn't care for nights. Mornings are peaceful, quiet, quaint, even. No one is up and about, the streets are empty, just the sound of nature. The air is fresh, free from the smoke produced by cigarettes and cars. Tainted only by the smell of the salty sea.

A soft wind ruffled Kai's two toned hair as he leant on the cliff tops railing and stared of at the calm sea. Below him was the dock, now only used for illegal imports and exports since the town was taken over by gangs. Glancing down something caught Kai's eye, three shiny black Jaguars, all parked in a row, with two men dressed in black suits standing by each one. Squinting, he saw another figure opposite them, his face hidden by a grey hooded top.

_Probably just some kind of drug deal, _Kai thought, though not really convinced with his own reason. Watching he saw what looked like the hooded guy and one of the suits arguing, suddenly, all the suits had drew their guns and pointed it to the guys head. Kai's red eyes grew wide, conflicted about what he should do. He knew he had three options, one, stand here and watch, two, walk away and pretend nothing happened, or three, try and do something to help. He knew the third option was the _right _thing to do, that the second was the _sensible _thing to do and that the first one was just _sick_. But every time he had tried to help someone, everything went wrong, and usually, he ended up getting shot at. And being shot at is really not fun.

Looking back down to the scene below, he realised nothing had happened. That time had practically stood still. The suit in the middle slowly lowered his gun, said five words and slid into the car. The rest followed quickly followed suit and the cars were gone, speeding down the highway. The hooded guy had frozen, but as Kai looked closer he noticed that his fists were trembling. Rigidly, the guy turned round, his hood gradually slid of his head, nudged by the wind. Ice blue eyes met with his own, neither conveying any emotion, neither daring to look away first. A loud horn blew in the distance, a boat was coming into dock.

_Others will be here soon, _Kai thought, sneaking a quick glance to the large wooden boat before looking back where Tala was. But he wasn't. He was gone. Swearing under his breath, Kai pushed away from the railing, spun around and quickly strode away from the docks.

* * *

"Will you please stop pacing? It's doing my head in!" Tyson groaned, his brown eyes following Kenny's nonstop movement.

"I would if you guy's got of your sorry buts and started training. There's another one of those underground fights tonight and you're just lounging around eating!" Kenny shouted, pausing momently before pacing up and down the room once more.

"I'll train when Kai gets here," he replied.

"And when is that gonna be? He's been gone all morning, what if he doesn't turn up till tonight? He's done that before, heck; he's vanished for weeks before without telling us!" Kenny exclaimed, his speed only increasing.

"I think I'm with Kenny on this one. We don't know when Kai's gonna be back and we need to get all the practise we can get," Ray sighed, "plus, I don't think Kai will be to happy if he found out that we knew 'bout tonight and all we did was just laze around."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go fetch Max," moaned Tyson, rolling of the sofa and marching out of the room. Ray sunk further into the seat; the gang was falling apart. He knew it, they all knew it. Kai was the only one that fully kept the gang together. Yes they were all friends, and would still be friends if Kai was not here. But it was him that pushed them to their limits, it was him that made them the most feared gang, it was him that had saved them from very sticky situations. It was him that had took a bullet for them. Looking over to the now sitting down Kenny, Ray could tell he was thinking the same things. Kai had saved them may times. Now, it was their turn to save him.

* * *

"Where've you been?"

"The docks," Tala replied, shutting their apartment door behind him "there back Bryan. They know he's here."

"I'll call the others."

* * *

**Thankyou For Reading**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up soon**


End file.
